There are a wide number of hair accessory products commercially available and tailored to perform different functions. For example, one class of hair accessories is hair clips. As is known, hair clips generally comprise clasps for holding hair in place. They are often made from metal and/or plastics and sometimes feature decorative fabric.
Within the hair clip class, there are many different types of hair clips and these clips are used in different settings. For example, some hair clips are designed to be worn all day, while there are other hair clips that are only intended to be used during a hair treatment and more particularly, are used at home or a hair salon after the hair is washed and treated with hair products, such as shampoo, conditioner and the like.
As is also known, curly hair is often considered to be more challenging and harder to manage. There are therefore many products that are commercially marketed that are directed to treating and controlling curly hair, including products meant to increase hair volume, etc. Some of these products are in the form of hair clips that are designed to lift a curl grouping (of hair) in an effort to increase hair volume. Traditionally, these clips were in the form of a pair of flat jaws that are biased to allow the jaws to move between an open position in which the jaws are separated for receiving hair and a closed position in which the jaws are seated against one another. While these clips have some degree of effectiveness, there is a need for an improved hair clip that is configured to lift a hair grouping.